I Will
by hansprinsessa
Summary: A post Season 7 Paric wedding, requested by my dear friend Sarah (victorianhooker).


**A/N: Little fluffball one-shot for my beloved Sarah (victorianhooker) who dreams of a Paric wedding, complete with a white dress and blood bond. Hope this does the trick :)**

* * *

"This is ridiculous."

Eric merely chuckles, ignoring Pam's continued protests as he finishes zipping up her dress, letting his fingers linger longer than necessary on the cool skin between her shoulder blades. "I disagree," he answers her, stepping away to admire his handywork. More than pleased with the rear view, he leans close, whispering in her ear, "Turn around, Pamela."

She pauses for only a moment, before she obeys, slowly turning on the high heels he had her step into just moments before to face him.

"Can I see yet?" she asks as she watches the expression on his face, flickering from lust to pride to something else entirely, something so deeply etched with love and affection it makes her ache to be able to feel him again in her blood.

"Nope," he answers simply, "I'm not done."

"You know," she goes on, tilting her head to the side to watch him as he crosses the hotel room, "I believe the tradition is for the groom not to see the bride before the wedding, not for the bride to not see herself."

"Close your eyes," he murmurs as he rifles around in one of the many bags he showed up with a few hours after sunset, and she rolls them before she complies. "When have we ever done anything traditional anyway, Pam?" he asks as she listens to him cross the room once more, the shiny black dress shoes he donned after slipping into a sleek black Armani suit whispering across the plush carpet.

"Touché," she answers with her eyes closed, her face screwing up in confusion seconds later as she feels him pressing something into her hair. Despite his command, her eyes fly open just in time to see him arranging the white tulle of a veil around her shoulders.

She blinks up at him in surprise, but doesn't have a chance to say anything as he grasps her shoulders, steering her over to the full-length mirror in the corner of the room.

A gasp escapes her lips when she sees herself and what he's dressed her in, her hand flying up to cover her mouth as her eyes roam over the elegant white dress he bought for her; its beaded bodice twinkling in the low light of the room as it hugs her curves before flaring out at her waist.

"Eric…" she whispers, and she glances up to meet his eyes in their reflection as he looms just over her shoulder, that same unfathomable expression on his face as he, too, drinks her in.

"You look beautiful," he whispers, his fingers brushing against her throat as he pulls aside her hair and her veil to press his lips against her cheek.

"This is _ridiculous_," she repeats, but this time her voice is hoarse with the tears that are welling in her eyes, and she bites her lip in an attempt to keep them from falling as his hands come to rest on her shoulders again, turning her to face him.

"Oh, come on, Pam," he murmurs, catching her chin when she looks away, his smile lighting up his face as he reaches up to wipe away her tears as they threaten to spill down her cheeks, "Indulge an old man with a new lease on life."

She laughs, stepping forward into his embrace, pressing her cheek against his shoulder as his arms wrap around her. Her eyes fall closed, breathing a sigh of relief at his gentle reminder of what they've just gone through. It was just a few days before that he dressed her in a similar hotel room under very different circumstances, and her tears then had not been born of unbridled happiness that she's having trouble hiding, but instead out of grief. Where before they were saying goodbye, now they were free to open a new chapter of their lives, this time at his insistence.

"Don't you want to marry me?" he asks softly, chuckling when she merely nods her head, her veil scratching against eternal stubble of his chin.

"Of course I do, you moron," she answers, her voice still thick with her tears, "Although I don't know if I should be wearing white. I was a whore, after all."

He's grinning as he pulls away, chucking her chin with his knuckles. "That was another life," he answers, "Now you're _my_ whore. And I say you can wear white."

She laughs, and is just about to retort when there's a knock at the door.

They both turn to look as the door is pushed open to reveal a suddenly very confused looking Bill and Jessica. Bill's eyebrows furrow deeply as he takes in the two vampires he's known for over a century, looking like a very tall, blonde version of a wedding cake topper, as Jessica gapes at them both, before she clamps her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my _god_!" she squeals as she begins bouncing on the balls of her feet, "Y'all are getting _married_?"

"So it seems," Pam answers, crossing the room to usher them inside, only to find herself being hugged very tightly by the young redheaded vampire until she manages to push her away with a sound of disgust.

"What brought this on?" Bill asks as he steps fully into the room, staring at Pam as she shuts the door behind them.

"I enjoyed playing husband and wife a few days ago," Eric answers with a shrug, "And I guess almost dying, and then not dying…my priorities…"

"He pulled his head out of his ass," Pam finishes for him, giving him a sweet smile as he frowns at her, before shifting her gaze back to Bill. "And he begged…"

"I did _not_ beg," Eric interjects.

"He begged," Pam repeats, "Quite literally. On one knee."

"This is so romantic!" Jessica squeaks, before she claps her hand over her mouth again to shut herself up.

Bill looks between the three vampires in his company like they've all lost their minds, before he shakes his head as if trying to clear it. "And you called Jessica and I all the way to Dallas…why?"

"We needed witnesses," Eric explains as if his reasoning is obvious.

"You don't have any…" Bill starts, his heavily lined face creasing even more before he forces himself to say the word, "_Friends_?"

At this, Pam laughs out loud, and Eric chuckles, both of them answering simultaneously, "No."

Pam sighs as she returns to Eric's side, elbowing him lightly in the side until she spurs him to speak. "Also, as our King, we thought we would let you know that we're leaving the country."

"And never coming back," Pam adds helpfully.

"Good riddance," Bill grumbles, ignoring Jessica's pointed look. "Let's get this over with, shall we? Sookie is waiting in the car."

"Oh _darn_," Pam drawls, watching Eric as he crosses the room, tilting her head to the side to admire the way his expensive suit fits his rear end until he returns a few seconds later with one of the glasses from the mini bar. "You should have brought her up. You could have let me finally drain her annoying ass for a wedding gift. It would be doing the world a favor, and certainly doing _you_ a favor, William."

"Now, Pamela," Eric chides her, both of them ignoring Bill as he bares his fangs at the pair of them, "I'll find you a prettier fairy once we return to Sweden."

"One that isn't in dire need of an orthodontist?" Pam asks excitedly, leaning closer to him.

"Whatever my _wife_ desires," Eric purrs, brushing his lips against her nose.

"I'm leaving in five minutes," Bill speaks over them, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm so excited!" Jessica shrieks, the polar opposite of her pissy maker, practically jumping up and down giddily. "How does this work? What do I do? Am I your maid of honor?"

"Oh honey...no," Pam answers with disgust, giving her a droll look. "You're a witness. Stand there and…witness. And then go away."

Pam turns to Eric, unable to keep her smile off her face when she sees how positively excited he is. "How _does_ this work?" she asks.

"I have no fucking idea," he replies, and they both smirk at each other as he adds, "I've never gotten married before."

"Say some words. Drink some blood," Bill pipes up in an irritated tone, "And let me get my fiancé and my progeny the fuck back to Bon Temps."

Ignoring Bill and his typical shitty attitude, Eric smiles, stepping closer to Pam. He reaches out, his fingers brushing against her cheek, opening his mouth to speak before his eyes suddenly light up.

He zips away, digging through yet another bag, before he returns a moment later with two golden bands in his upturned palm. She reaches down, taking the larger of the two, sliding it onto her thumb before he takes his hand in hers.

"Pamela," he breathes, his face suddenly losing all traces of amusement as he seems to be at a loss for words. "I want you to be my wife," he finally settles on, his lips turning up into a smile as she laughs at his unconventional vows. "To have and to hold, from this day forward…" His brow wrinkles in confusion, looking to her helplessly, before he shrugs his shoulder. "We've already done 'for sickness and in health'…"

"And I'm not agreeing to 'for richer or for poorer'," she adds with a giggle.

He nods, as if he expects nothing less. His arm snakes around her, pulling her closer, lowering his head to meet her eyes. "Will you be my wife, Pamela?" he settles on simply.

"I will," she answers with a soft smile, looking down as he slides her ring onto her finger. "Will you be my husband?" she asks almost shyly, removing his own ring from her thumb before capturing his large hand in hers, sliding it onto his ring finger.

"I will," he answers with a charming smile.

"Kiss her!" Jessica practically shouts, startling them both, having managed to forget they weren't alone.

He starts to comply, before he pulls away. "Almost forgot," he whispers when she pouts, producing the small glass he shoved in his jacket pocket moments before. He raises his wrist to his mouth, letting his fangs drop before he sinks them deeply into the veins that no longer flow with poisoned blood, before taking her small hand in his. She gasps as he brings her wrist to his mouth, biting gently into her delicate skin, before he intertwines their fingers, holding the dripping wounds over the cup until their blood fills half the glass, mingling together.

They both stare down at their blood in the glass for a moment, before his eyes return to hers, silently begging her even as he speaks. "It will be different this time," he murmurs, searching her eyes, "Bonded as _equals_, not just maker and progeny."

She nods, before she takes the glass when he offers it to her, drinking down half of the blood, groaning at the taste of his that mingles with her own; something she was sure just a few days before that she'd never get the chance to taste again.

She offers it to him, bringing it to his lips, and his large hand closes around hers as he drains the glass, before he tosses it away, both of them barely registering it shattering when it hits the floor. For a moment, they can only stare at each other, the beginnings of a bond stirring in their blood, something they both had missed terribly in the months that had passed without the connection; something that they both plan on strengthening as the night wears on.

"Will you _please_ fucking kiss her?" Jessica exclaims again, and Eric glances at her before turning his eyes back to Pam.

"I think I will," he whispers, and in the next moment his hand is fisted in her hair, pulling her lips roughly to his. But the moment their lips meet, it becomes something less urgent, soft and lingering as their lips move together, tasting their shared blood on their lips.

A few moments later Bill clears his throat, and they break away, Pam's eyes wide as she stares up at him, before glancing down at the golden bands around their fingers, gleaming in the soft light of the room.

"Now what?" she whispers, before looking back up at him with questioning eyes, unable to keep her lips from twitching upwards as she adds, "_Husband_?"

"My favorite part, _wife,_" he answers, as he pulls her closer, a wicked grin curving his lips as he bends down to whisper in her ear, "_Consummation_."

Pam's giggle is more girlish than Jessica or Bill has ever heard from her, and he glances over at his progeny, who is staring openly as Eric's lips move to Pam's throat.

"We should go, Jessica," he whispers, reaching out to grip her arm. The girl seems reluctant, but when he hears Pam's soft moan and the sound of her dress's zipper, he becomes more insistent, dragging Jessica from the room.

"_Definitely_ time to go."


End file.
